


Price of Commanding

by sheankelor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has a price. Albus just learns too late what they are sometimes. But can he ask someone else to pay that price or will he continue to shoulder it himself? Based on the Song by Mercedes Lackey: "The Price of Command" written for the book Oathbound.</p><p>The major character death should be understood considering the major characters. This is designed to work around cannon. They are not shown nor hardly mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven's Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raven%27s+Dusk).



> This is for Raven's Dusk. We were discussing why Albus did what he did and how a good chunk of the HP -Fandom hated him for it. This is my explanation.
> 
> Based of the Song by Mercedes Lackey "The Price of Command" written for the book Oathbound. Go read it or listen to it. It is worth it.
> 
> Not beta-ed, so all the errors are my own.

Albus let his head sink into his hands. The door was closed and no one would be able to walk through it, not until he let them. The portraits were empty, each finding somewhere else to be. For just that moment, when there were no eyes watching him, he let his masks fall and tried to forget all that he had to do. All that he had done recently.

 

His mind showed him the battles that he had fought, the days that he had followed and not lead. The time when he was directed to walk to the front lines and fight. He had won eventually. Not just his own freedom, but that of his entire world. He had celebrated, and then did his best to hide from the rest of the world.

 

Taking up the mantle of a teacher, he had eventually learned to work with the world. To play the political games. But the knowledge had come too late. He had already scorned and dismissed the boy that now was his enemy.

 

Not that he had intended to. When he was sent to meet Tom, he was not thrilled about associating with Muggles. What they had cost him had still preyed on his mind. He had not learned to forgive them. But the Headmaster had sent him as the deputy could not, erroneously thinking that the hero of the Wizarding world would make a good representative.

 

Leaning his head against the back of his seat, pale blue eyes opened and searched the room. _'I always seem to learn too late that there is a price. There was a price to my … association … with Grindelwald. Then the price of my apathy towards Muggles. Now it is the price of command.'_

 

Albus looked out the window and watched as the sky turned red. It was the same color as what signed all his mistakes. That, and a deathly paleness. It was some of his best that were the ones that paid for the error instead of himself. _'The Potters, Prewetts, the Longbottoms... and so many more. All dead because I misjudged something.'_

 

Shaking just a bit, he traced the lines he had drawn just a moment ago during Severus' report. Lines that connected bit and pieces of information in his mind. Orders he had to send out. People he had to send into battle without ever telling them why. It was for the sake of everyone that no-one knew the entire picture. If Voldemort decided to interrogate them, they couldn't be responsible for another's death, or the destruction of a different operation. Not even his spy knew all the irons he had in the fire.

 

Leaving the plans, he crossed the room and stared into the fire. In the flames he saw the faces that haunted his dreams. All the ghosts of the people who he had sent to their graves. His fingers clenched tight on the mantle. Swallowing heavily, he prayed that Severus and Harry's would never join the others in the flames. But he knew deep down that if they had to, they would.

 

For that was the price of commanding. It was to watch your dearest die. To send women and men to fight on the front lines or behind the enemies lines while he stayed behind to plot and plan.

 

Albus had considered just not doing it anymore. Of walking into the front lines and letting go the responsibility. To once again not know why he had to do what he had to do. Just to accept that it needed to be done. For a moment he considered what it would be like to do just that.

 

_'But who would take up the mantle? Who could I trust to take care everyone to the best of their ability? To consider all the angles and do their absolute best to try and ensure that everyone will come home alive. Because if I don't, someone will surely command in my stead.'_

 

A heartfelt sigh escaped his lip. He knew that there was no one that he would ask to do this. No one that he could trust to make sure that Severus was okay mentally and physically, that Harry got to enjoy a bit of his childhood, that Minerva and the others were able to walk into the light of the morning.

 

Taking a moment, he saluted the ghosts in the flames and promised them that he would do his best to fulfill his debt to them.

 

The congenial mask slipped once again over his face. Looking in the mirror, he made sure that his eyes did not look haunted. That his fears were truly masked from everyone. Yet another price. To always stand alone and let no one know just how scared he really was.

 

Opening the door, Albus stepped onto the revolving stairs. He left Albus Dumbledore behind that closed door. Headmaster Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix headed for the Great Hall.


	2. The Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus knows the price of commanding. He has to face the consequences when he decided to ignore them.

Albus watched the door close behind Severus; the dark man's orders to go to bed still ringing in his ears. The Potions Master had explained to him that one of the concoctions had a sedative in it. Potion bottles lined the edge of his desk, standing in mute testimony of the cost of his decision.

 

Flickering his eyes across the portraits, he knew that he couldn't stay here. There were too many eyes in this room, and there were too many in the castle itself. Making sure that his wand was securely in his robe, Albus went to the one location that as always free of spying eyes.

 

Stepping into the small clearing deep in the heart of the Forbidden Forest, he shed the mask he habitually wore and started to pace.

 

_'You didn't pay the price. You know that one of the prices of commanding is to send people out to handle things for you. Not to get out there yourself.'_ He looked at his blackened hand. _'And this is the cost of doing what you wish instead of what you should.'_

 

Letting his robe's sleeve drop over the evidence of his mistake, Albus stared sightlessly into the undergrowth. He went to find the horcruxes on his own because he did want to endanger anyone else. He did it too much. Everyday here recently it seemed like he was sending someone to an almost certain death. There was no one he could picture sending after the soul fragments. _'But now you are going to have to find someone_. _Maybe Lupin?'_

 

Pushing all those thoughts aside to worry about later, he considered how he could save the situation as it now stood. With the newest information from Severus, he knew that Draco Malfoy was supposed to attempt to kill him this year. _'That will be happening anyway. All he has to do is wait.'_

 

He shoved the thought out of his mind. _'And Severus said that he had to swear to help the boy out.'_

 

The idea of Narcissa and Bellatrix forcing Severus into doing something irked him. Yes, he knew that he directed the Potions Master about, but Severus knew and accepted that a long time ago. And he made it up to the man as much as he could. _'If we work it right, then Severus can kill me and put him in the perfect spot to take over the school next year. Of course, that will destroy any chance of him escaping the Dementor's Kiss.'_

 

Albus didn't hear the fallen tree explode into splinters. _'That is the cost... I have to loose one of my best and dearest. Severus will just give me that look when I ask if it is okay. We've both put so much into this war.'_

 

Dragging his mind back to planning, he fingered the Elder wand. If they worked it just right, then Harry would get the wand. He would have to have Severus kill him somewhere where Harry would witness it. That would make the boy mad enough to attack Severus and overpower him. Then the wand would belong to Harry.

 

_'And Harry can use it then when he is finding the rest of the horcruxes. It will have to be him since there is no way the boy can be at Hogwarts next year when Voldemort is in charge. I have this school year to gather all the information that I can and make sure that Harry knows it. '_ Another cost. He had wanted to let Harry finish his schooling before stepping into the battlefield.

 

Another dead tree became splinters.

 

 

Sighing, Albus raked his hand through his hair. Slughorn was the key to the information on the horcruxes. He had been trying to work around asking the retired professor. If he had more time, he could find the information he needed, but time was the limiting factor now. _'I'll let Severus teach Defense and give Slughorn Potions again. That way, Severus will have a better chance of teaching those three the basic skills that they are going to need to know to survive out there.'_

 

He rubbed his face with his good hand. He didn't want to imagine three seventeen year olds out hunting for objects that he didn't want to send any member of the Order after.

 

A couple more trees went up in a cloud of sawdust.

 

Sighing, he thought about all that Severus could teach those three. Then he remembered that Severus could not be seen as teaching them too well, or it would get back to Voldemort.

 

His shoulders dropped slightly. Harry was going to need to understand potions better than Slughorn could teach him. But Slughorn would be almost better than Severus. For once again, Severus couldn't be seen helping too much. _'I wonder if there is someway that Severus could help anyway? I'll have to ask. He is devious enough to be able to come up with something.'_

 

Rubbing his eyes, Albus realized that the sedative was starting to work. _'I better get back before I have to face Severus' wrath.'_

 

He never noticed the number of exploded trees as he headed back.

 

It was on the way back to the castle that he realized that he was going to have to have every contingency planned so that his portrait would be able to continue commanding. He had just learned the cost of ignoring the price of commanding, and he refused to make that mistake again. He would do everything in his power to let them keep their innocence for as long as possible.

 

 


	3. The Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is waiting to be met and is left cooling his heels. Why is Albus running late? And what will Severus ask of him?

Severus peered into the white mist that had surrounded him since he had closed his eyes. He knew he was dead. The snake bite might be gone, but the memory of it and all the blood was still there. He wondered who was coming to meet him. Would it be his parents? Lily? Or Albus? He didn't want to see the first, the second needed to be meeting Harry and the third would explain why he was still sitting there.

 

As a tall figure in brightly colored robes appeared in the distance, he had to smirk. Albus was running late. He examined colorful figure as he approached. Death had done the man a lot of good. Years had been shed leaving his hair more red than silvery white though he was still as pale as ever. _'But both hands are the same color now.'_ The most noticeable difference wasn't discernible until the man stopped before him. The blue eyes were not twinkling. Instead they glowed with a quiet warmth and a hint of trepidation.

 

Looking into those eyes, Severus let his smirk become more pronounced. “It took you long enough to get here. I take it you were a bit busy? A tad bit overwhelmed?”

 

Albus searched the dark eyes for a moment. To most people they would appear as cold as normal, but he could see the peace in them. The contentedness to be here. Even the smirk had less of a sharp edge to it. He garnered a bit of strength from those subtle signs before he answered. “Just a bit. There were a few that I had to met before they continued. I saved the best to last.”

 

Severus' eyes narrowed as he took in the phraseology. “You met everyone who passed away since this war started, haven't you? And you just spent this entire battle meeting with those who died.”

 

Albus glanced down before meeting Severus' searching glare. “Yes. I had debts to pay.” His expression showed that he was waiting for Severus to collect his.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow before shaking his head lightly. “Albus, you were the commander. You were the one who had to make all the tough decisions. Yes, you made mistakes, but you don't owe anyone a debt. Every single person had a choice. The only exception might have been Potter, and even he could have decided not to be nosy and annoyingly in the middle of events that did not concern him. He could have decided never to step into the Wizarding world. He could have decided to be like Granger and follow the rules.”

 

“I sent them to their deaths, Severus. I set you up to die.” Albus curled his fingers into the palms of his hand and hid them underneath the cuff of his sleeves. As he said, he had left the best for last. The one he owed the most to.

 

Severus cast the obviously anxious man an “are you crazy” look. “You are obviously a Gryffindor. Do you see Voldemort walking around trying to assuage his conscious? No. He knows that when you command, you have to just do what needs to be done.”

 

Albus suppressed a grin. “You first must believe that Tom didn't kill his conscious long ago. And it shows that I am a better commander than him. I know that I had accumulated debts that had to be paid.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “And you are the last to collect.”

 

After taking a moment to search the older man's face, Severus sighed. He could tell that Albus would never let this go. The only way he was ever going to find a bit of peace here was to have Albus pay him back. He contemplated what to demand. What did he want the most?

 

Watching Severus' face slightly show his thoughts was a novelty to Albus. He could tell that the Potions Master was taking him seriously finally. Blinking once, he remembered he needed to tell Severus what he had been up to the past year while he waited for this moment. “Since I knew you would eventually get here, I took the liberty of designing you a home. It is in a quiet section. I was thinking that even though this is the next great adventure, your first one had enough excitement. It has the most excellent potions lab. There are windows that can let fresh air in, and I stocked it with all the ingredients that I could find. I consulted with a number of Potions Masters on what should be there. Then I also added others that I thought were interesting.”

 

“You... windows... fresh air...” Shaking his head slightly, Severus started again. “Albus, ingredients need to be stored at an optimal temperature and cannot be exposed to light and other variables.” He stopped when he saw the happiness glowing out of the older man.

 

“Of course. The ingredients are stored in a basement storage area, with a sealed temporary storage cupboard in the lab.” An eyebrow arched over bright blue eyes. “I did my research.”

 

Pulling himself together, Severus folded his arms across his chest. “I know what I will accept as my payment for your debt to me.” He could see Albus visible steel himself. It made him wonder what the others had required of him. “Why did you do this? What brought you to be the leader of the side of the Light in this war?”

 

Albus tensed when he heard the why. The rest of the question made him want to sag in relief and made his terrified as well. All Severus wanted him to do was to bare his soul the same way the dark haired man had done many years ago.

 

Taking a breath, he started. “I was paying for my mistakes.” He let his eyes meet the dark pair that looked surprised. “I let my anger at the Muggles that destroyed my family affect me. I did eventually turn from intensely disliking them to being apathetic towards them. It took my family falling even more apart for me to see that the route I was taking was not a good one.” He gazed off into the distance, as if watching an old memory drift by. “I had to imprison Gellert. That was the first down payment on my mistakes.”

 

He focused back on Severus. “But it didn't change my apathy. And that apathy led to the next mistake, slighting Tom. Not helping him when he needed it. So, I had to pay for that one, too. But I couldn't pay back to him while he was alive, so I had to work at saving all that I could of the Wizarding world. To repair the damage made from my mistake.” He met the dark eyes again. “And I had to believe that people could learn from their mistakes as I had done. They had to be given a chance.”

 

He looked away again, unable to keep eye contact with the one person who paid the most for his mistake. “So, we are not much different in that respect. My mistake just affect far more people than yours did.”

 

Severus shook his head, his disagreement visible on his face. “Albus... you egocentric …. Your mistake was one in many that shaped Voldemort. One that hardly affected him.” He raised a hand to stop the words that the redhead was about to say and let a smirk slip through. “Definitely a Gryffindor, you shoulder the blame too easily. You went to Voldemort before you came here didn't you?”

 

Albus nodded. That was not an experience he would care to repeat, but it was a debt that was now paid. Everyone of his debts but this one was cleared.

 

Severus waited until he was certain that Albus would not elaborate. “So, I was truly the last.” When Albus nodded again, Severus smiled. “Then, since you have not other obligations, you need to show me the way. I have some Marauders to go prank.”

 

Albus grinned at the plotting look that had entered Severus' eyes. With a quiet breath he released the last of the responsibilities that he had carried for so long. “Would you mind if I join you? I know where Sirius Black is at the moment.”

 

Severus cut a quick look at the relaxed man that was patiently waiting on his answer. It seemed as if death would allow their friendship to finish growing, and he was not at all adverse to that. The spells in Albus' head would surpass all four of the Marauders put together. “I refuse to have a lot of brash Gryffindor methods.”

 

Albus nodded. “If you remember correctly, I can be subtle.”

 

Severus chuckled at the understatement. “So, you are teaming up with me against them?”

 

Albus smiled. “We do make an excellent team. A Slytherin with Gryffindor bravery and a Gryffindor with Slytherin cunning. And not one of them would suspect me.”

 

“Then come on old man.” Severus started in the direction that Albus had come from before he stopped and gave a light glare at Albus. “But there are no leaders, commanders or anything else like that. We are partners.”

 

Albus nodded. “Partners. I think James is somewhere near Sirius. Once we've pranked Black, you could stop and see Lily.”

 

Severus gazed off into the distance. “Potter... Harry will be there. I don't want to spoil things for him. We will talk later.”

 

Albus rested a hand on the Potions Master's shoulder. “Harry had a choice. To return and defeat Voldemort or to continue forward. He choose to go back. Harry won't be here for many years to come.”

 

A true smile appeared on Severus' face for just a moment before it was replaced by a crafty look. “Let's go hunting a dog, and then we will decided if it is time to see a stag and his flower.”

 

Albus clasped his hands behind his back as the strolled next Severus. “So, what is the plan?”

 

Severus and Albus plotted as they headed out of the white mists.


End file.
